Traditional golf bag, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a cylindrical and hollow case 11 which top panel 12 has a plurality of openings 13 for the shafts 14 of a plurality of golf clubs 15, including the woods 151 and the irons 152, inserting therethrough, so as to enable the golf players to carry the whole set of golf clubs 15 during travelling and the game.
Every golf club includes an elongated shaft, a grip connected to one end of the shaft for player's gripping and a club head connected to another end of the shaft, wherein the club head is the heaviest part of the golf club for hitting the golf ball by swinging the golf club. As mentioned above, the golf clubs are stored in the golf bag by inserting the shafts into the golf bag while the club heads positioned upwards. In other words, the major weight of all the golf clubs is concentrated on top of the golf bag. The top-heavy condition of the golf bag as shown in FIG. 1 contains the following shortcomings:
1. The golf bag may easily lose balance and turn over when standing on ground.
2. When the golf player shoulders the shoulder strap 16 of the golf bag, the golf bag is carried horizontally. However, the top-heavy golf bag has a tendency to lose balance, so that great attention must be paid to prevent the golf clubs from falling out of the golf bag due to gravity.
3. When the player takes out the irons, especially the putter, which are generally shorter than the woods, from the gold bag, the hard club heads of the irons would frequently impact with the club heads of the woods and cause unexpected damages. Similarly, the club heads of the woods as well as the irons would be hit when inserting an iron club.
4. During travelling the set of golf clubs in the golf bag, it is impossible to prevent the irons from impacting with each other that may cause serious or minor damages to the iron heads.
5. Although the player may easily select the desired wood due to the apparent difference of the length of each wood, the player always finds difficulty to pick the desired iron since all the club heads of the irons are randomly mixed.
6. When the cylindrical golf bag and the golf clubs stored therein are travel in the trunk, it is difficult to hold the laying down golf bag in position and prevent it from rolling in the trunk, that may cause unexpected damages to the golf clubs. The only solution is to install specific device in the trunk to secure the golf bag in position.